Egeria
by charly17201
Summary: The origin of Egeria and the Tok'ra. Rated "T" as there is the mention of rape and a death. None of it graphic. Update: Only a few minor corrections were made.


My muse has been wandering for some time now. I've written several stories just for myself – meaning while I like them, I doubt anyone else would. This one is different. I even question attempting it, but it is holding my interest for now at least.

I don't know how this will flow, as I write a sentence or two and have to get up and walk around. Visualize what I've written and then most of the time come back and re-write it. Heck, I don't even know if it will go more than a couple of chapters and die.

* * *

No one knows where Egeria came from or how she came to create the Tok'ra. Only that she was the catalyst of revolution and the queen of the Tok'ra.

* * *

Much like a small child grows into an adult; or a race of people evolving. An idea, a revolution starts with only one person and grows. Slowly evolving and changing. This transformation of ideology had been a long time coming, but her kind were very long lived.

From the moment the Goa'uld queen had decided to conceive this child of hers, they were both deeply involved in a plot of revolt against her own kind. If anyone suspected the truth they would both be immediately executed by the System Lords.

There were always plots against rivals. No, that was nothing new. But this plot... if she succeeded she would change the face of the Goa'uld forever. And, in a way they wouldn't like. This revolution would require plots within plots within plots.

An intelligent individual, the Goa'uld queen saw the subtle qualities the Goa'uld had lost or never even had. Qualities that her 'daughter' would need to succeed. Qualities that no one single Goa'uld possessed. Some qualities no other Goa'uld had even considered nurturing.

Diplomacy, politics, honor and refinement; a thirst for knowledge and education. Traits she had observed bred out of her kind over the generations, resulting in constant battles and skirmishes for power.

Evolution had stagnated in favor of conquest. While intelligent, the Goa'uld now advanced only through stealing the knowledge and inventions of others.

If the Goa'uld were to evolve, revolution was needed and she would provide the catalyst.

* * *

The time had come for the birthing. Unlike previous times, the queen now carried only one 'child'. This way she could control in minute detail the knowledge and characteristics she imparted to her 'daughter.' The genetic memories needed to survive. But steeped in her plan for control and power. She could also mitigate the needs and desire of conquest and war over evolving to become the greatest ruler of her people.

Seeking to make her 'daughter' in to the supreme ruler, she knew not what she had set in motion with this plan.

Immature Goa'uld were not cared for in any real sense. The the genetic memories were passed on to them. And then, when birthed, only a minimal amount of effort was put in to raising them before being implanted in to a Jaffa. Whether they lived or died was of no consequence to a Goa'uld queen. They were but another bodily function. They were but a tool.

When her 'daughter' had emerged from the womb, the queen watched over her carefully. Goa'uld queens were capable of communicating with their larval offspring if they desired, though few ever did. She joined her daughter daily in the secluded and well guarded symbiote pool.

Upon the birth, companions were selected from the slaves and tradesmen of the planet. Companions selected to become mentors and teachers and even host. To make sure that when the time was right she would have all the tools, training and even education to take her rightful place to become Queen and ruler of the universe.

* * *

The time finally came for the new queen's symbiote to take a host. A number of slaves had been raised for just this purpose. While still slaves, they apart from their families; physically fit and given an education. They had led what would be considered a pampered life for a slave.

Brought in to the chamber, the slaves were lined up for the symbiote to choose the one most appealing to her.

In her mother's hand, she was carried slowly down the line. The four eyes that surrounded the head of the snake with hood-like fins frightened the slave girls – even though some saw this as an honor to be considered as host, most did not.

The snake's reaction in her mother's hands signaled she had found an acceptable host. Raven hair, brown doe-like eyes and pouty lips combined with an olive complexion combined to make a stunningly beautiful woman.

The young woman who stood there in front of them knew what was going to happen. Scared as she was, she would not give in to the dread of what was to come. She had stood her ground and not shrunk back as some of the others had. Her host displayed a strong will which the symbiote would strengthen.

* * *

Immediately after the joining, the woman opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes suddenly glowed and she looked around the room. Spying her mother she announced, "I am Egeria."

It had taken only brief minutes from the implantation until Egeria had gained the knowledge of her host.

"Is the joining a good one, daughter?"

"Yes. A very good one," Egeria replied.

"Very well," her mother stated and signaled the Jaffa standing nearby to go and kill the others.

["_Stop him!_"] the host screamed in her head.

"Wait!" Egeria ordered the Jaffa. She'd understood the signal from her genetic memories.

"I thought the joining was a good one, daughter."

After a moment, "It is, Mother."

"Then why stop my Jaffa from his duty to me?"

"You created me to bring about a change, mother." Egeria said. "This is my first change. You have expended many resources on those that could have been my host, did you not?"

"I spared nothing."

"Then do not waste what you have spent. They may serve me if you have no use for them."

Seeing the wisdom her daughter already had, she nodded her head in agreement and then sent the Jaffa to have the host candidates moved to Egeria's slave quarters.

[_Thank you,_]the host made her gratitude known to Egeria for not killing her friends.

After the Jaffa had left, the queen turned to Egeria, her ribbon device held in her hand behind her back, worried that something had gone wrong.

"Why did you hesitate in answering me before?" she demanded.

"My host was presenting her case against their deaths," Egeria replied.

"Nothing of the host remains." stated the queen flatly.

"You are wrong mother, the host does survive. If you permit it and know where to look."

"This can not be."

"And yet it is mother. You have been in your host too long, but search your genetic memories and you will find it is possible.

"I have already learned much from my host. The people of your world keep many secrets, mother."

"What?"

"Tell me mother, are there any problems with the workers?"

"Only that the Naquadah production has fallen off in the past few weeks, but I am assured it will be fixed shortly."

"It can be fixed today if you'd like mother?"

"What?! How can you know this?" she demanded.

"Production fell off within the first week of your assigning a new overseer. Production is not off, it is being sabotaged in hope of it coming to your attention and you finding the cause and removing it."

"And what has my overseer to do with it?"

"He is raping the wives and daughters of the workers. One dared to complain and was severely beaten, another simply disappeared." Egeria said seeing her mother's eyes narrow in anger. They were her slaves, not the toys of the Jaffa!

"Although they are slaves, their conditions were tolerable before the new overseer arrived. Take your First Prime and execute the overseer. Tell the workers that you just found out what was happening and that you will not tolerate it," Egeria told her.

"Why 'waste a resource' as you put it before, Egeria? Why not simply reassign him?"

"Because it is not a waste and simply reassigning him would not fix the problem. The workers will be happier to see justice done and will increase their production believing that you care about them. It will also serve to tell your new overseer that the mine and workers are more important than his pleasure. The situation will not re-occur."

Thinking for a moment, the queen found the logic in the argument and agreed.

"Jaffa Kree!" she called out.

Her First Prime immediately entered the room. "We are going to the mine where you will execute the overseer."

"Yes, Goddess." he replied hiding his surprise at the order.

"I have learned he is causing the production problems by raping the women of the workers." Looking at him, "this will not happen again."

"As you command, Goddess."

* * *

Arriving at the mine shortly before the end of the work day, they were greeted by the overseer. He looked nervous as production had fallen severely in the last few days.

"My Goddess," he said.

"Assemble all of the workers and Jaffa that are here, immediately."

"Yes, my Goddess."

They were all quickly assembled outside of the mine waiting for their Goddess. With the overseer standing in front as he had been ordered by the First Prime.

As their Goddess, Egeria and First Prime walked out from behind the assembly, the First Prime took aim with his staff weapon and killed the overseer in front of them all.

Ignoring the body and turning to the workers with Egeria at her side: "I have just learned the reason for your production problem." she said.

Looking at her First Prime, "And I have ordered that it is not occur again."

She and Egeria walked back to the rings and were transported back to the palace.

The First Prime pointed at another Jaffa. "You are now responsible for production and the workers," he told him.

"A worker was beaten and another disappeared. Find them. Ensure the injured worker receives medical treatment. If it is severe let me know, our Goddess has generously granted his use of the sarcophagus if needed.

"If he is alive, bring me the missing worker unharmed. Send the workers home. They will work better in the morning." he ordered.

"First Prime," the Jaffa spoke. "We were ordered to beat some of the workers today to increase production."

"See that they are well cared for. I will not trouble our Goddess with this detail unless they are severely injured."

Addressing the rest of the Jaffa, "were you aware of the cause?" he demanded.

"There was a rumor," replied one of the Jaffa.

"And yet you did not notify me of it so I could take care of the problem. Let it be known, the next time something like this happens the rest of you will join the overseer," he said angrily.

"As you command," the Jaffa said.

* * *

A/N: So, do I continue?


End file.
